muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu
The first title to be released by age in July of 1999. The game was later remade which was released in October of 2011. The 2011 remake also includes the short story Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions. Plot 1999 Version Maejima Masaki is an aspiring photographer presented with an opportunity to study under a world famous photographer, due to a photo he took of one of the 4 Isumi sisters with whom he is close to which managed to attract attention. However, he must make a choice of whether he wishes to pursue that opportunity or not. 2011 Version Maejima Masaki has a dream of becoming a world reknowned photographer. To further that goal he begins to study photography under an apprentice of the world famous Helmut Newton-John, Kouzuki Mitsuko. However, as events begin to happen around him, he's presented with a choice, to go study photography under Helmut Newton-John himself, or to perhaps give up on his dream, and pursue love instead. Setting Kimi ga Ita Kisestu takes place in the same setting as that of Muv-Luv and Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. However, as none of the primary characters are Hakuryou students, said school has much less of a focus. Though in the 2011 version, locations that appeared in other age titles such as the Amusement park visited in Muv-Luv, and an Aquarium show up, as well as the Sky Temple restaraunt which makes various appearances. The original takes place entirely in 1999, during various seasons, depending on the first choice the player makes (which also determines the route, and possible events that will occur). In the 2011 Remake, the game happens primarily in two different time periods, the summer of 1998, and a later part in various seasons of 1999, similar to the original game. Routes The original is divided into four routes with various ending for each route. The remake features eight routes, one for each of the eight heroines. After the common route, the game branches into two paths, which further branch into the remaining routes in a 5/3 split, between them. Characters Original Characters These characters are present in both versions of the game. Maejima Masaki: The game's protagonist. A young man with a talent for photography. Grew up next to the 4 Isumi sisters. Isumi Yayoi: One of the game's heroines. The eldest of the 4 Isumi Sisters. Currently Masaki's landlord. Isumi Michiru: One of the game's heroines. Second eldest of the 4 Isumi sisters. A college student. Isumi Marika: One of the game's heroines. Second youngest of the 4 Isumi sisters. Masaki's classmate. Isumi Akira: One of the game's heroines. Youngest of the 4 Isumi sisters. Kouzuki Mitsuko: The photographer that Masaki works for and studies under. Taira Miyu: A photographer that assists Mitsuko occasionally. Oosuga Kenzo: A former war photo-journalist that assists Mitsuko at times. Helmut Newton-John: A world famous photographer that works in New York City. In the original game, he only appears in the somewhat comical Omake End. In the 2011 remake, however, he is much more present. Mutsuki Yagawa: Masaki and Marika's classmate, as well as Marika's best friend. In the original game, also Marika's co-worker, and the relationship between the two is "odd". In the 2011 remake, their relationship is more normal, and Mutsuki's characterization changed quite a bit. New Characters Appearing in the 2011 Remake These characters were introduced to Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu in the 2011 remake. Some are returning characters from other age works, while others are brand new. Kazama Touko: One of the game's heroines. A student at Hakuryou, and one of Michiru's kouhai. Close friends with Munakata. Plays the violin. Munakata Misae: One of the game's heroines. A student at Hakuryou, and one of Michiru's kouhai. Close friends with Touko. Aihara Misa: One of the game's heroines. A model. Also one of Akira's classmates. Toono Yuri: One of the game's heroines. Like Masaki, an aspiring photographer who eventually becomes one of Mitsuko's assistants. Kouzuki Yuuko: A physics teacher at Hakuryou. Rumored to be the shadow ruler who rules the school. Close friends with Marimo. Jinguuji Marimo: A teacher at Hakuryou. Taira Shinji: Cousin of Taira Miyu. Has a passing interest in photography, and occasionally helps his cousin with things, which leads to him meeting Masaki. Kawada Keisuke: One of Masaki's close friends. 1999 and 2011 Version Differences Aside from the differences mentioned above such as the edition of new heroines and characters, there are also other differences such as the structure of the game being changed. For instance, in the original, what events and route you were on were decided by a choice in the very opening scene of the game. This choice also determined what relationships characters had beforehand, as well as what season the game took place in. The original also used a mixture of map movement and standard visual novel gameplay. Map movement was used to determine what events you would see at a given time period during a day, which making proper choices were neccesary to obtain "flags" needed to see specific endings. The game featured 47 different endings, spread across the 4 seasons. The 2011 Remake however, plays out entirely in standard visual novel gameplay, with a common route that branches off depending on the various choices made, and features just one ending for each heroine. The game as a whole can be sort of split into 3 main parts, the Common Route, the "Dream or Love" segment, and a segment set in the future after the "Dream or Love" segment. On top of that, certain events and plot elements present in the original game, such as the relationship between Marika and Mutsuki, were changed, as well as new plot elements being added. It's worth noting that the soundtrack in the 2011 remake is comprised mostly of remixed or rearranged versions of the songs from the 1999 version. Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Games